Season 3
Season 3 of I Do Care was officially renewed on March 23, 2015 by Disney Channel. The season will consist of 30 episodes, bringing the whole series to a total of 84 episodes. Season premiere premiered on February 12, 2016. The season finale aired on February 24, 2017. Cast Main Cast *Rihanna as Mary (30/30) *Justin Timberlake as Barry (30/30) *Ellie Goulding as Queen (27/30) *Taylor Swift as Rose (24/30) *Becky G as Audrey (26/30) *Harry Styles as Henry (28/30) *Luke Benward as Ken (25/30) Recurring *Carly Rae Jepsen as Lilly (12/30) Episodes *''Episode 1: Friends Reunion (February 12, 2016) (premiered) (4.5 million viewers)'' *''Episode 2: February 29th Break Up (February 26, 2016) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers)'' *''Episode 3: Mary Says Goodbye?, Part 1 (March 11, 2016) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers)'' *''Episode 4: Mary Says Goodbye?, Part 2 (March 12, 2016) (premiered) (4.3 million viewers)'' *''Episode 5: Youtube's Dreams (March 25, 2016) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers)'' *''Episode 6: Ken's Love Enemy (April 8, 2016) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 7: Mary's Decision (April 22, 2016) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 8: Love Will Never Change (May 6, 2016) (premiered) (3.4 million viewers)'' *''Episode 9: StopTheCyberbully (May 20, 2016) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers)'' *''Episode 10: Credit Card Usage (June 3, 2016) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 11: The New Friend (June 17, 2016) (premiered) (3.8 million viewers)'' *''Episode 12: What A Mess (July 1, 2016) (premiered) (3.4 million viewers)'' *''Episode 13: Packing For Trip (July 15, 2016) (premiered) (3.3 million viewers)'' *''Episode 14: Five Nights at Motel (July 29, 2016) (premiered) (4.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 15: One Day With Celebrity (August 12, 2016) (premiered) (4.4 million viewers)'' *''Episode 16: Sports Week (August 26, 2016) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers)'' *''Episode 17: The Era Of Dinosaurs (September 9, 2016) (premiered) (5.8 million viewers) (ONE HOUR SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 18: Blooper Episode 2 (September 23, 2016) (premiered) (3.5 million viewers)'' *''Episode 19: Halloween Spooktaular Party (October 7, 2016) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers)'' *''Episode 20: Five Nights with Clowns (October 21, 2016) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 21: Room War (November 4, 2016) (premiered) (3.2 million viewers)'' *''Episode 22: The Winter Roadtrip (November 18, 2016) (premiered) (3.3 million viewers)'' *''Episode 23: A Christmas Carol (December 2, 2016) (premiered) (3.5 million viewers)'' *''Episode 24: Christmasfied (December 16, 2016) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 25: A New Year (January 6, 2017) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers)'' *''Episode 26: Groovin To The 60's (January 20, 2017) (premiered) (3.8 million viewers)'' *''Episode 27: Good vs Bad (February 3, 2017) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 28: Stalker (February 10, 2017) (premiered) (4.7 million viewers) (ONE HOUR SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 29: Is The End As We Know It (February 17, 2017) (premiered) (4.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 30: Goodbye Henry & Ken (February 24, 2017) (premiered) (5.8 million viewers) (ONE HOUR SEASON FINALE)'' Trivia *This is the first season to introduce a recurring character *Episode 13 and Episode 14 are considered as a two-partner episode *This is the final season with Harry Styles in it due to his departure after Season 3. This will also be the final season with Luke Benward being the main character due to he was down to a recurring character for Season 4.